Blind Imbalance
by Little-Retard
Summary: Sequel to Blind Pain. As Harry turns 16, he deals with the struggles of depression, love, hate, sin, and betrayal. He struggles to find his way in the world as his best friends and family are here to support him as he falls through reality.
1. Chapter 1

**It's been months, people. Maybe even a year, I don't know. But here it is, everybody. What you've been waiting for, all day, everyday. _THE SEQUEL TO BLIND PAIN IS HERE._**

_**Blind Imbalance.**_

**What you should know: Harry is 16 in this, and in his sixth year of Hogwarts. He is not dating anyone (yet). I will explain tons of shit that was not explained that made possibly no fucking sense in Blind Pain. He is in Slytherin. This will be a mentor and a slash fiction. Don't like, don't read. Any questions, ask me. I'm here, _ALL DAY ERRDAY_. Anything else, you'll find out along the way. P.S. This story will NOT be about Jesse Evans. He is just there for convenience.**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Who are you?" The sixteen year old boy with soft brown eyes asked the tall woman.

She looked down at him with teary eyes. "You're my son."

* * *

Vernon knew exactly what to do. His lover and his wife were giving birth on the same day, and his wife was knocked out cold, this was just perfect! He didn't want this piece of crap son that he knew Petunia's would grow up to be.

As Petunia gave birth, and his lover gave birth, he had the hospital switch the children. Dudley, his lover's son, was given to Petunia, and Petunia's son was sent to an orphanage. It was perfect, he wouldn't have to care for the child he hated, and his love's child would grow up in splendor!

Poor Jesse Evans was sent to an orphanage, while his mother never knew who he truly was, the doctors sworn to secrecy.

* * *

It was a loud, Tuesday evening as Harry was shuffling to Potion's class with his father. It was the last class of the day before supper in the Great Hall, and Harry was happy for that. He was exhausted. When he turned eight years old, they administered drops of phoenix tears into his eyes, and now his eyes only were slightly strained, and Madame Pomfrey said that couldn't be helped. Large emerald eyes were hidden behind square black glasses, and he had grown some. His height reached five foot, one inch. He was still quite tiny, but again, that was to be expected.

His grades were superb, he had friends, of course, most of the Gryffindors weren't too friendly with him, and he was the Slytherin Seeker. All in all, he was quite happy for someone like him.

As long as he continued to see his therapist and took his medications, that is.

As he grew older, they gave up on Mind Healing, as it didn't seem to work for him. The medications he took regulated him, and his therapy helped, along with friends who were ever so loyal, a father-figure who loved him dearly, and the occasional seasonal visit from his aunt, who it had taken a while to forgive, but he forgave eventually.

When he turned seven, his father came out to him. His father is now married to Lucius Malfoy. Snape took the Malfoy name in marriage, but everyone still refers to him as Snape. Harry, however, did not take the Malfoy name. He was content with keeping the Snape name. Harry, however, is great friends with his now-brother, Draco Malfoy.

As he took his seat in Advanced Potion's class, he smiled slightly up at his father, who nodded at him, and he then took his regular seat next to Draco Malfoy, his brother, who greeted him. He smiled up at Draco, who was a good foot and a half taller than him, and pulled out him Potion's book.

The potion they were brewing was quite easy, it was a potion that he had made before with his father. It was a potion called Burn Tincture. It was a burn medication preserved in alcohol. It was quite easy to make, and after they finished, they bottled in the alcohol, and presented it to the Professor.

As Draco and Harry left class together, Fred and George Weasley, Harry's best friends, caught up to them, swinging their arms around Harry's shoulders. Yes, even if he was a Slytherin, his best friends were Gryffindor. Screw house discrimination!

"Hello, there, my dear Harry," Fred whispered, kissing Harry's left cheek. "We missed you, we've been thinking about you all day," George murmured, planting one on the other cheek.

While Draco rolled his eyes at the twin's antics, Harry laughed, "I hope not, you'll fail your classes at this rate!"

Smiling back at the tiny boy, they replied together, "Oh, anything to be with you, my love."

Draco smacked them on the back of the head, "Merlin, stop harassing him, one day he'll wise up and tell Snape about what you two fools put him through." Harry laughed at Draco's jealousy, and the twins gasped in horror, pulling the small boy closer to them.

"You'd never do such a thing, right?", "Oh, Harry, promise us, you'd never leave us," They said dramatically as they stopped in the middle of the hall, making a scene. People stopped to watch as the two tall red-heads seductively held the boy in between them as Draco slapped them again.

Holding their heads in pain, the two boys began to whine. "Draco, why'd you do that?" Fuming, Draco pulled a blushing, laughing Harry to the Great Hall, mumbling about how he was going to kill some weasels. The twins looked at each other and chased after them. "Wait for us, Harry-poo~!"

"God, Ron, your brothers are so embarrassing. It must suck to have brothers who are fags like that, and like the Potter queer," Lavender Brown sneered to Ron Weasley, younger brother of the Weasley Twins. Casting a glance at his girlfriend, he sighed, wishing he could be open and happy and free like his brothers.

"Yeah, they really suck."

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. Reviews would be greatly appreciated, seriously, I'd love you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it's been a while, please, don't shoot me.**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry, Draco, and the Weasley twins reached the Slytherin table, taking their seats among Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint. The two older Slytherins nodded their heads at the arrival of the foursome, acknowledging their presence.

"Hello, Blaise, hello, Marcus," Harry murmured as he took his seat. His eyes focused in on the feast of food in front of him, and he picked up his fork and began to stuff the food into his mouth. He hadn't realized how hungry he was until now.

Marcus's low voice rumbled, "Evening." And Blaise spoke in between munches of food, "Hi."

Draco rolled his eyes at the disheveled way they all ate. Had they no manners? They were all, well, most of them, were pure bloods, after all, they should have more grace than that! He picked up his knife, and gracefully began to cut his steak.

"So, Harry, who do you think will win the House Cup this year?" Fred asked, stuffing treacle tart into his mouth.

Harry put his chin in his hand. "Well, because of Quidditch, slytherin has a pretty good lead, but Ravenclaw is looking pretty good because of academics. Gryffindor is coming in close on Ravenclaw, even though right now, they're in third place, but I'm not sure. I think it'll be a real competition this year."

George nodded and spoke, spitting food out, "Good point."

Draco sneered, "Don't talk with your mouth full, Weasley."

George turned to him and began chewing with his mouth opened, stuffing his mouth full, "Make me."

Draco sighed. "You are such an imbecile."

Harry laughed. "So, Draco, do you think you'll do well on your OWLs this year?" Harry asked, green eyes bright with curiosity.

"I hope so. I want to become an Auror, so I have to do well. What do you want to be, Harry?" Draco asked, his grey eyes staring at Harry politely.

"I would love to become a medic and help people. I want to show people that there is good in the world, and that you can overcome the bad," Harry spoke happily, his emerald eyes filled with wonder and dreams.

The twins smiled. That was their Harry.

* * *

"Alright, Harry," Severus spoke, "The next potion we'll be attempting to make is Felix Felicis. Tell me what you know about this potion."

"Felix Felicis, also known as liquid luck, is a potion that will make a person very lucky within a short period of time. you shouldn't use it too much, as it causes giddiness, over confidence, and you're likely to attempt dangerous situations. It's extremely toxic in large doses, so you should take it in small amounts. It's very hard to make, and if you make it wrong, it can cause disastrous results," Harry finished. As an afterthought, Harry added, "Oh, and it takes six months to brew it."

"Very good," Severus remarked, smiling at his son. Harry had come so far since he had taken him on as an apprentice. He knew the young boy didn't want to become a potion's master, but still, a large range of knowledge of potions is needed to become a medic. He was doing just fine as it was.

"Now, let's get started..."

* * *

Harry's back hit the wall. His breaths came in short pants, and he felt weightless. His vision was blurring, so he squeezed his eyes shut. He began to panic. Clenching his right hand, he shoved the left one in his mouth, biting hard enough to draw blood.

His heart beat was racing, and his world was spinning. Why was this happening now? Why, why, why? As he began to hyperventilate, he heard his door opening. Trying to block out the outside world, he heard a gasp, and footsteps coming towards him.

He felt someone shaking his body, and whispering his name.

"Oh, Harry... Harry, it's alright."

The unknown person wrapped their arms around his body, and Harry began to sob as he shook. His panic was slowly subsiding, and he felt the unknown person taking his hand from his mouth.

"Harry... Shh, it'll be okay, Harry."

Harry opened his blurry eyes and noticed pale blonde hair before black spots came into his sight and he blacked out.

"Harry?!"

* * *

Harry awoke not too long afterwards, surrounded by the Weasley twins and Draco. He noticed he was in the Hospital Wing, and he sighed.

"Finally awake, eh, Sleeping Beauty?" George asked quietly.

"We've been waiting for you," Fred remarked.

"Are you alright?" Draco asked, eyes filled with concern for his fragile brother.

Harry smiled up at them and stretched. He swung his legs off the side of the cot, and stood. He regretted that decision shortly after as he nearly fell, being caught by the three of them. Harry sat back down.

"I'm fine... Just a panic attack, that's all," Harry murmured, looking up at them with a feeble smile.

The three of them looked at each other warily.

"Doesn't seem like you're fine," Draco remarked, laying his petite brother back onto his back, "I think you should lay down for a while longer."

Harry squirmed, trying to sit back up, "No, I'm fine, I swear."

Draco allowed him to sit back up, eying him with hesitation. "If you say so..."

Poppy Pomfrey came out of no where, putting her hand on Harry's head. She nodded, writing something down. She turned to the three boys.

"He should be fine, as long as he gets something to eat. Bring him down to the kitchens and ask them for something sweet, with lots of sugar. That should bring his blood sugar up, and cheer him up. Make sure he doesn't fall, keep a good eye on him! You all are free to go."

She walked off, and the three boys helped Harry up, and steadied him. As soon as he didn't look like he would fall, the three boys smiled at him.

"Ready?" Draco urged.

Harry nodded, and the four boys walked off, out of the Hospital Wing to the kitchens.


End file.
